The invention relates to a control system for the authority to operate electronic and electrical devices, the level of authority provided thereby being subject to change automatically according to location and service mode. The system includes one or more controlled devices and an individual security code controlling the operation thereof, and an identification of one or more authorized users according to a location or service conditions, as well as an automated control of the security code.
Traditionally, security relating to the use of electronic devices has been implemented either by a burglar alarm or an access code capable of denying unauthorized use of the device. Examples include burglar alarms and code-encrypted car radios as well as mobile phones. The purpose of security codes and alarm equipment is to prevent unauthorized use as well as a theft of the device. A problem with such protection methods is that people do not know how to use the equipment or become tired of repeatedly tapping codes, which thus remain unused. One unsolved problem is presented for example by portable entertainment equipment such as MP3 players, which have no protection whatsoever and which are consequently stolen directly from users. Car radios are also often used without a removable face panel, thus facilitating a theft thereof. The most interesting burglary objects at home and office are often electronic equipment for being the easiest items to convert into money. Home electronics is not generally protected but, instead, covered by burglar alarm systems which do not disable the equipment after theft. As for burglar alarms, it is known that break-ins cannot be prevented by those alone, such systems being subject to sabotage and over 50% of people not having them in active mode, which is why the best security could be provided by giving the object a visible protection and in such a way that the snatched piece of property cannot be exploited. Stealing electronic equipment during the course of shipping, storage and from retail stores is also relatively easy.
Controlling the service mode of home automation has been traditionally effected by an identifier or action calling for personal activity. Typically, a user sets the system with push buttons in an absence or long absence control mode and upon arrival at home in a presence control mode encrypted by a code or some other electronic identifier. In the latest solutions, the identification can be effected in a wireless and automatic manner, but the service is limited to the immediate ambience of an object and the level of absence cannot be determined automatically. A problem with these traditional solutions, e.g. in reference to arriving at home, is a slow response time of temperature regulation, the proper function of which would require earlier knowledge about when the users are due to arrive, which at present calls for an active personal remote control or the use of a control timer.